Tactics
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Danny tries a new tactic against Vlad that leaves Vlad full of regret, along with a certain spirit out for revenge... oneshot!


**This FF writer in no ways owns DP, because if she did PP would never have happened if i could help it! and i need suggestions for someone to play Hakoda's wife in an Avatar FF i'm doing, if anyone has suggestions please help me! i'm begging you guys, help a writer out!**

_**Line break**_

Danny furiously dodged Vlad's attack.

He hadn't even been doing anything!

All he did was patrol the city for any ghosts and then here comes Vlad, attacking him for being a pest.

Danny flew around as Phantom, trying to dodge the blasts.

Nervously he looked at the surrounding crowds.

They had gathered to see their wonderful mayor destroy a ghost.

Luckily for Danny though they were screaming at Vlad to stop.

Suddenly Danny stopped and looked at Vlad "you know what, if you want me gone so bad then shoot that little blaster at me and see what happens!" Danny yelled.

Vlad smirked and rolled his eyes 'such an actor' he thought.

He aimed the gun directly at Danny who floated in one place 'he'll probably dodge it' he thought to himself.

He pressed the trigger and the gun loaded, however Danny still didn't move "what's your plan" he muttered as he pulled the trigger.

He saw the blast go in slow motion as the shot headed towards Danny.

Nervously he waited for him to dodge.

Suddenly the crowd gasped, it hit Danny square in the chest from where he refused to move.

The crowd watched in horror as their ghostly hero fell to the ground.

He crashed to the ground causing a giant crater.

Vlad stared in horror as the smoke cleared and two rings appeared around Danny's limp form.

The crowd gasped in shock as Danny Fenton lay weakly in his place "_Danny_!" someone called.

Maddie Fenton ran through the crowds and help her injured son close.

She turned angrily towards Vlad "you're a monster! How dare you! He was only trying to help!" she screamed.

Vlad took a step back in surprise as other members of the crowd began to call him a monster.

Nervously Vlad stepped back and tried to explain, however his pleas were lost in the roar of the mob.

Somewhere in that Maddie slipped out with her sons unconcious form.

Out of fear of the surrounding crowd Vlad took off towards his mansion.

_**Line break**_

Vlad sighed in relief as he sagged against the door.

Blankly he stared at his surroundings "why did Daniel take the shot, it's not like him!" he said quietly.

Briefly he headed to his study "Vlad…" something called from the shadows.

Vlad turned around nervously "hello?" he called.

No one answered.

Unnerved he shrugged it off and continued on his way "_Vlad…_" the voice said a little louder.

Vlad stopped and frowned in puzzlement "that sounds like Daniel, but it can't be…" he muttered.

Nervously he continued through the mansion "_**Vlad…"**_ it called again.

This time Vlad broke into a run down the hallways.

He heard a whisper of air as some unknown thing followed him "_**Vlad…"**_ the voice said in a very loud voice.

Vlad broke off trial and headed to his lab.

On the way he bumped into something invisible and fell to the floor "_**VLAD…**_" it yelled.

Vlad lay on the floor in fear "what are you!" he shouted.

Suddenly a pale white version of Danny Phantom appeared before his eyes.

Mystically it pointed to him "_Vlad…_" it whispered.

Vlad shook as it neared him "_you killed me and now I seek revenge, may your soul never rest in peace"_ he said.

Vlad screamed a high pitch girly scream and took off in the opposite direction.

As soon as he was out of side 'Danny' went outside.

He went to the side and to some bushes where he burst out laughing.

Other laughter soon joined his as Danielle, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Maddie, and jack stepped out of hiding.

Humorously Danny brushed all of the flour off himself "I don't think he'll be a problem any more" Maddie said with a smile on her face.

Tucker high fived him "nice going dude, having your duplicate take the hit, although now your secrets blown" he said.

Danny shook his head "nope, Clockwork helped, we're the only ones who know what happened, and Vlad of course which means everyone will think Vlad has gone crazy" he said.

They all snickered in anticipation

_**Line break**_

The next morning the family laughed as they watched the news.

The news had a special report on where they were dragging a nervous wreck of Vlad out of his house.

He kept screaming something about dead ghosts coming back to haunt him.

Danielle fell onto the floor in laughter as he tried to run saying he would be safer if he ran.

Suddenly they looked curiously as Vlad screamed like a little girl and fainted.

They all shot Danny a knowing look as he absorbed his duplicate.

Danny shrugged innocently "what" he asked.

They all exchanged glances before laughing their heads off at the fruitloop.


End file.
